wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Ajah
, an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah]] The Green Ajah of the Aes Sedai holds itself ready for Tarmon Gai'don, for the final battle between good and evil when the Dark One inevitably breaks free from his prison. They were called the "Battle Ajah" during the Trolloc Wars and are excellent generals who can plan effective battle strategies. They bond as many Warders as they wish, and have been on friendly terms with the Blue Ajah for a millennium. The head of the Green Ajah is known as the Captain-General. Size The Green is the second-largest Ajah, following closely behind the Red who have around two hundred members. }} With the Last Battle looming large and very real on the horizon, it is entirely possible that the Green Ajah may increase significantly, overtaking the Red to become the largest Ajah of the Aes Sedai. It also has a high concentration of Black sisters with at least thirty-eight, however we have only learned the identity of six. Demographics Six Domani; three Andoran, three Saldaean; two Arafellin, two Mayener, two Taraboner; one Altaran, one Cairhienin, one Far Madding, one Illianer, one Kandori, one Malkieri, one Murandian, one Tairen, and one Tuatha'an. All remaining Green nationalities are unknown. History During the Trolloc Wars, the Greens were the counterpart of the Dreadlords, and the battles between the two were climactic enough to destroy many from either side. Ancient Green sisters were renowned for their bravery and skill in battle, and Dreadlords and Shadowspawn alike learned quickly to fear them. Characteristics Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah are flamboyant, frivolous, and direct. They, along with sisters of the Yellow Ajah, take great pride and care with their appearance. In fact, a Green sister's clothes seem to be a particular topic of interest to the other Ajahs. They are not in love with men, but they do love them, and certainly appreciate them more so than any other Ajah. It is also noted that Greens always adhere to their hierarchies, though it is unknown how precedence within the Ajah is determined . Warders Green sisters bond as many Warders as they wish. Even though it may be a source of humor in the White Tower to find a member of the Green Ajah with nearly a half-dozen Warders, it is not entirely a frivolous practice, as their amount of Warders makes a positive difference in battle. The Greens are also known for their love of men, and in fact some Greens like men to such an extent that they may even marry their Warder. Those Greens with only one Warder are typically married to him. It is even rumored that Myrelle Berengari has married three of her Warders, in defiance of all custom. Archetypal Green Sisters Rashima Kerenmosa and Caraighan Maconar are two of the Green Ajah's greatest heroes. They are the epitome of Green; their bravery and wisdom encapsulates all it means to be a Green sister. Even now, millennia after their deaths, they are still relevant and inspiring to Green sisters. Cadsuane Melaidhrin is also something of archetypal and legendary despite the fact she is still living. Many sisters, and not just Greens, revere her and have shown surprise to find that she is still alive. Leaders The Captain-General of the Green Ajah is Adelorna Bastine. The Sitters in the Hall of the Tower for the Green are Faiselle, Farnah and Rubinde. During the White Tower Schism, Myrelle Berengari was Captain-General of the Rebel Greens. List of current Green sisters :See also Category:Green Ajah es:Ajah Verde Category:Green Ajah